Not Giving Up
by TheShellSarfati
Summary: this is a Quick fiction. Quinn just broke up with Sam, Finn is still with Rachel. Quinn still trying to get Finn back, while Puck is trying to get her back...
1. Chapter 1

_Oh... my... God! I can't handle this. I really can't! How could I say 'yes' when he asked me to go out for a dinner? Is he my boyfriend? Or was he? Let me tell you, I don't have a special feeling for him. I'm still dedicating my heart to Finn. He's my first love. I don't fucking care about his relationship with Rachel! I love him, and he loved me. I know that. One day, he'll realise that his one and only true love is me._

"Hey, what are you thinking about? Eat your dinner, Quinn," he said, then touched my hands smoothly.

"What do you want?" she asked with a low voice. She didn't look at his eyes when she asked that question. She didn't want to. But he kept looking at her eyes.

"Do you hate me?"

_Fuck! How could I ask that kind of question? I should've asked 'do you still love me?'. Yeah, that's what I wanted to ask you, Quinn Fabray._

"Okay, don't answer that," he said. He took a deep breath, looked at her eyes, then grabbed her hands and held them tight. "You know what special thing happening today?"

"It's our daughter's birthday," he answered before Quinn had a chance to say something.

"We don't have any daughter. I gave her to Rachel's mom. She's not ours! Can you understand that?" she looked so depressed about this conversation. "Don't talk about her with me again. She reminds me of my depressing past."

"Depressing? Hey, I was always with you, Quinn."

"Oh, Noah.. I lost Finn because of you. Because of what you did to me," she sobbed. She now had tears running down her cheek. She remembered the time when Finn found out that her baby wasn't his baby, she remembered the time when Finn and Puck had a fight, then... she lost Finn.

"Please, why can't you just forget about him? He's with Rachel now. He can't always there beside you. He can't always make you smile when you're sad. He can't always love you and your baby cause he's so into Rachel," he said with a smooth voice, to calm her down. He rubbed her hands smoothly. "Let's make our daughter's birthday as a reunite."

"No. Sorry, I can't. I'm still in love with Finn and it's not over between us!" she stood up, ready to leave him.

"Wait!" he said with a louder voice. "Whatever you said, you're my first love and I'll always try to get you back."

"And Finn is my first love so I'll always try to get him back," she replied and then left him alone at this restaurant.

_I'm not giving up on you, Quinn..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning, Finn!" Quinn shouted and waved at him. Then she walked towards him.

"Oh, hey," he closed his locker then looked at her.

"Hey, I've been thinking about do a duet with you. We can sing Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You! Haha I know it would be awesome," she said then continued, "what do you think?"

"Um, wait, a duet? For what?"

"Oh, I forgot. You were absent last week. Okay, Mr Schue asked us to do a duet again with our own partner. He wanted us to sing a duet about showing love to each other, it can be your GF, BF, or best friend," she explained.

"Oh.. okay I see," he replied. "So why you want to sing it with me?"

"Don't we love each other?" she asked, hoping that Finn will answer 'of course we do'.

But, um, Finn didn't answer it. He kept his mouth closed.

"Don't talk about Rachel!"

"Hey, look, I'm with Rachel now. She's my girlfriend. Okay?"

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, and Rachel," she shooked her head. "Can you stop thinking about that bossy little tiny girl?" she said with a higher voice.

"Hey, please, can you stop talking bad about her? She's not that bad, okay."

"Oh, so you love her that much?"

Finn sighed again. "Look, I know we used to be boyfriend and girlfriend. But now we have our own boyfriend and girlfriend.."

"I don't have one," she added. She sighed then said, "Finn, why can't we be boyfriend and girlfriend again? Just like we used to be. Why can't you forget about the past and start a new beginning? With me?" She sobbed, started to cry then left him alone.

She walked fast through the corridor, crying. She didn't look at the people around her, she didn't know that there was Puck in front of her, so she did hit him.

"Oh, sorry," she said. Then she lifted her head and...

"Oh shit! Are you crying?" he asked.

"Oh my God, so it was you," she said then she tried to run away from him, but he grabbed her hand.

"It's Finn, right?" he asked.

"What?"

"You cried because of him," he replied.

She didn't say anything.

"Oh, here," he gave her some tissues. "You don't want the Glee kids and Mr Schue know that you're crying, do you?" He gave her a little smile.

She took the tissues from his hand slowly while looking at his face.

She bowed her head and said with a low voice, "thanks."

"You're welcome," he smiled again.

She lifted her head and gave him a little smile.

"Okaaay, good. You just smiled," he said then continued, "come on. The Glee Club is waiting for us."


End file.
